paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Divine Conquest of America
"They seek for gold, but gold is the paid of ignorants. Our Gold is no common." :- Unknown Talon Soldier aboard La Santa María de la Inmaculada Concepción, the biggest of Columbus ships. In one of the many monasteries that the Order has in the peninsular lands of Spain, entrenched in the far corner of an abandoned library, away from light and from the eyes of those who shall not see, between ancient codices and scrolls as delicate as the veil of a virgin, lying exhausted from searching and calculating, cries a monk. The nights were short and the days were nonexistent, but nothing is to be compared with the glory to come. The monk prayed daily for the Lord God to illuminate his way, he asks for strength to not fail in finding the golden number, he reads the sacred manuscripts every day, every day a rosary for each page that his eyes wander, every day seems that the end is closer. But finally from a series of complex calculations like the Order itself a solution arises, an answer as powerful as the song of the angels: the divine date to begin the protection of Terra Incognita, to claim America in the name of our Lord and protect all those souls from the cultists. The year is 1227, much is yet to come, much must be prepared. This new world was discovered a little less than a century ago, after the destruction of a small temple in the Far East. While a number of Footmen inspected the ruins of some buildings in a city lost the greatness of the desert, a series of paintings and scrolls with strange symbols and maps of nonexistent land were found, but this was only the beginning. The Vatican rejected the findings, after all, the Order had failed its purpose and was against any order of the Holy Father looking for this cult. Back in Spain, the most wise monks of the Order found that unknown and powerful mechanical forces sought these lands and, more importantly, these lands should belong to Our Lord and the Order. The Talon immediately began preparations for the conquest of this new land, they could not allow the corrupt cult of the scorpion to have this new land full of wealth and love of God. While the Knight-Errants began to train for this new mission a group of Fanatics began with what is described in a series of chronicles as "God's Truth 01A", a series of fuzzy and signs full of static that appeared in the minds of these men. Monochromatic images of what appeared to be the new land: bloody stone steps trough mists of incense, feathers and dark, obsidian knives and false idols. The Triumvirate was amazed, this would be the proof that would bring the Order out of the shame of the failure of the Crusades. During the rest of the time the Order slowly began to manipulate, influence and pull all networks and invisible strings that held the western empires in an effort to reach these new lands. Always so delicate, always invisible. Until the prayers were answered, they only needed a visionary, a queen and three ships to begin with the divine task of the conquest of America. One of the ships was carrying a member of the Order. It was not wealth or power that he sought, not even the precious gold. Because behind the armies and the armor, behind the dreams of the men was the cross and eagle, salvation advancing like a storm of light across the Atlantic. Knight-Errants, Footmen, Alchemists and Rogues where hidden among harquebuses and muskets. Ancient chants were contantly sang by the soldiers of the Order, praying for protection in the new lands. Before their own births, the Order calculated every detail. The Divine Conquest of America was going to explode in the faces of the cultists as a storm sweeping the land, killing the scorpion like a choreography rehearsed a thousand times and performed perfectly. - Fragment of a monologue recited in Italian by a unknown professor. Text transcribed from a tape found in the closet of the late Bishop of Santiago, Jose Luis Montella. Santiago de Chile, 1959.